


Fareeha's Relief

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Sometimes, Pharah is too stressed out to "make love" to Mercy. She needs something rough, brutal, and purely about the depraved sex. Thankfully, Mei is always there to help out a friend - and she's durable enough to take everything Fareeha has to offer!





	Fareeha's Relief

Mei and Pharah RP  
Mei - Drace Domino  
Pharah - Anonymous

Mei: Whenever duty called, Mei-Ling Zhou was eager to answer. Even if it was almost midnight on a Wednesday, and she was already in her hoodie and sweatpants for the night. The curvy young lady had gotten ready for bed by the time her phone buzzed with a text message, and while she would've told anyone else to contact her in the morning Pharah was a different story. A different story with a very...different set of circumstances. 

Fareeha was a soldier, and a soldier sometimes had it rough. So rough, in fact, that it was sometimes too much for her wife Angela to handle. When the good doctor couldn't take on some of her wife's more intense moments, it was up to the durable and cheerful Mei to step in and...well...take one for the team, no matter where she ended up taking it. It was something she was honored to do. Anything for Overwatch, after all!

Mei didn't bother tidying up her apartment as she waited for her visitor - it was unlikely Fareeha would be looking around much. She didn't even bother to slip into something sexy or alluring, because she knew full well that her comfortable sweatpants, her big wool socks, and her hoodie were still more than enough to get her incoming lover excited. If you had a long and intense history with someone, sexy clothes were really little more than a formality. By the time the knock on the door came Mei bounded to her feet and started to stroll over, excitement already building inside of her. It was always so much fun when Fareeha visited! 

...the sort of fun that left her sweaty, exhausted, sore, and satisfied. The best kind of fun. As Mei made her way to the door and opened it with a smile, her pretty features were framed on all sides by her royal blue hoodie's hood, and her eyes glancing from behind wide glasses. She was very clearly about ready to tuck in for the night, and yet her door was always open with a chipper tone and a sweet smile to go along with it. "Fareeha! It's so nice to see you! Can I offer you some cocoa?"

A good hostess always offered - even if it wasn't what her visitor was there for.

\---

Pharah: Fareeha Amari had not had a good day. A mission that had nearly gone awry with her security firm had nearly cost her the target's life. She'd managed, but it wasn't like Fareeha had just entirely chalked it up as a win. Not when the assailant had gotten away. Damn Spider. Fareeha bit the inside of her cheek as she'd made her way up to Mei's door. The climate scientist had kind of … just been roped in by the two, and Fareeha, at one point, had felt guilty. That she couldn't relax long enough to be gentle with her lover. No, instead, she'd needed to make her way to another woman's house, and get out all of her aggression.

And when the door opened, Fareeha was looming in the doorway. Pharah hadn't changed her clothing from her trip out; she'd barely even managed the shower that she'd taken. She, too, was wearing a pair of sweatpants that clung to her hips and a heavy black t-shirt that rode up around her midriff. A single tattoo present there, though vague in what it was given that it was covered by her sweats. The egyptian sucked in a breath and stepped inside without asking if she could enter, turning about to press the door shut for a few moments. Her forearm pressed to the door and she lingered in silence a moment. “When I leave, I'll take that.” The egyptian turned and reached out-- calloused, rough fingers pushing to Mei's shoulders and shoving her up against the wall so Fareeha could pin the much smaller chinese woman between a wall of muscle and … an actual wall, forcing a kiss to her lips.

This was just a formality. When it had started, Mercy had made a single rule: No kisses. That was for lovers. Mei knew that, too; but Fareeha, when she was in such a mood, was brought back to much more rebellious teenage years. There was no authority that she would answer to, and this was among them. While she was sure Angela knew and didn't particularly care, the dirty little secret of this simple action-- followed up with a thumb pressing to the hollow of Mei's throat to hold her in place-- was enough to force a sizeable tent in Fareeha's sweats.

\---

Mei: Mei knew the rules just as well as Fareeha, and just like the Egyptian woman she didn't mind breaking them. Fareeha broke them out of being a rebellious sort that desperately needed to act out, while Mei did it as a young woman that had always played by the rules, always been kind and sweet, and loved the thrill of for once being naughty. For once, being a bad girl. Besides, judging by the look on Fareeha's face, she needed the comfort. As Mei was suddenly spun to her door and held in place the climatologist groaned, and her mouth moved to accommodate Fareeha's while her tongue went submissive against the other's. The taste of her taller friend, the scent of her looming so near and so close...it was just the thing to make a boring evening alone intensely exciting.

Mei didn't ask questions about Fareeha's day. She didn't ask that Fareeha asked about hers. Their friendlier moments were always reserved for outside the confines of Mei's apartment, when they were hanging out with others or she was visiting Fareeha and Mercy. Mei knew that their private nights together weren't about socialization or even friendship: it was about Fareeha's primal need to get off, and about her own thrill of indulging herself in a passion she couldn't find anywhere else. It worked for them both, and even Mercy gave her blessing. After all, Mei could take those moments of fierce, almost violent passion that Mercy was simply too delicate to enjoy.

As the kiss continued Mei moved one hand down between them, slinking her fingers to the front of Fareeha's sweats and moving right to that bulge pressing against her. She let her fingers stroll up and down before giving a sudden squeeze; making sure that Fareeha knew she was just as eager to see her. For the moment she was content to fondle her friend through her pants, helping her get harder and harder, and in the tiny moments between their kisses Mei managed to let her innocent, sweet voice slip out in true submissive fashion.

"...harder..." She begged, giving Fareeha permission, even encouragement, to use her for her own relief. She knew it was what her friend needed, what she craved to get over the stress of a long day. Mei's own excitement was building more and more as the heated seconds passed, and she found herself biting down on Fareeha's lower lip as she pulled the other woman into another wet, hungry kiss. "...take anything you want..."

\---

Pharah: The sound that left Fareeha was somewhere of a mix between a growl and a needy whimper. Fareeha was definitely needing … something. Something more. The domineering, hard kiss was taken completely at her own pace, the larger egyptian taking no time wasted in sliding her tongue into Mei-Ling's mouth. The desire, the need of it all was making her heart hammer. And while, certainly, she should have been … better, to her wife, while she should have followed the rules … the last thing she wanted was rules. Not when, at last, she was finally being able to break free. Finally able to shake loose the need of responsibility.

The thumb at the hollow of Mei's throat shifted and roughly seized the woman's jaw after her request. The slow pace of the climatologist's hand against her cock through the not-too-dense material of her sweatpants. It throbbed against the squeeze, and Fareeha let out a hard growl in return, tucking her fingers into the bottom of Mei's top before sharply tugging up on the hoodie-- wanting to pull it up and over tits to allow the woman's breasts to bounce free. 'Take anything you want'. The words made Fareeha happy. Truly, honestly happy. In a way that she had no interest in telling. Breaking from the kiss, the rocketeer allowed herself a breath, only to release a husky word.

“What I want …” Strong hands seized Mei's shoulders and shoved, pushing the Overwatch agent to her knees. Fareeha's sweats soon followed, along with the tight material beneath that clung to her cock … dark, thick flesh sprung out as her cock slapped against Mei's nose and lips. “I want your tits wrapped around me, Mei-Ling. I want to feel your service.” Fareeha insisted and braced her hands on the wall, eyes sharply locked on the woman's face. It wasn't as if she was going to punish Mei for failing, anyway.

No, she was going to make her ache in both pleasant and unpleasant ways regardless of what happened now.

\---

Mei: Mei gasped in delight as she was shoved to her knees, her breasts bouncing before they ever even left her hoodie. She was used to that spot on the floor on her knees - Fareeha had a tendency to be unwilling to wait until they were in the bedroom. When the taller woman yanked her hoodie up and over her head Mei's ample, naked breasts fell forward, bouncing up and down until perfectly settling into place. Her breasts were damn near her best feature - and considering how nice the rest of the package was, that was certainly saying something. Warm and round and the perfect thing to wrap around a cock, as soft a pleasure as anyone could hope for. Mercy might have been beautiful and skinny, but her tits were nothing compared to Mei's.

"Ohh, you want to put it between my boobs?" Mei teased as she moved her hands out, grasping at Fareeha's impressive length and pulling it close. Knowing full well just how worked up her accent got her occasional lover, she let it drip from her tongue extra thick as she brushed her cheek up and down the shaft. "I sure hope you're ready, they feel particularly soft today!"

She fully intended to give Fareeha the requested titjob, but before she did her lips moved to the head of the woman's cock and in one sudden, smooth motion pushed her mouth fully down it. It was a sharp and quick deepthroat that only lasted a few seconds; just enough to get Fareeha's cock covered in spit and to remind the soldier that Mei could indeed handle every inch of her. She giggled wildly afterwards as she scooped up her breasts and brought them forward, squeezing them on either side of Fareeha's cock and trapping her in a prison of warm, soft flesh. From there she looked up, her eyes shining behind her glasses, and she wiggled her tits from side to side against her friend's shaft.

"I'm so happy to service you!" Once again her accent dripped from her tongue, just before that same tongue leaned forward to lick the tip of Fareeha's cock as it peeked out from in between her breasts. "Make sure you use my boobs as much as you want, okay?! I bet they feel so much better than Angela's!~"

Poor Angela. Barely had the tits to wrap around her Fareeha's massive cock.

\---

Pharah: It was true, Fareeha enjoyed a lot of things about Mei's package. Her warm, full body was perfect to touch and lay against and the woman could take significantly more than the snowy white fragile form of her wife. Fareeha loved Angela. But, the Egyptian needed Mei. The way she spoke, she fed into that desire all-too-easily. The difference between them, culturally, physically, even their language – the fact that Fareeha was married, and Mei sold herself as a homewrecker, in the moment. It just made the act so much more of what Fareeha needed, of what she craved most when a hard day had set her on edge. These days seemed to come more frequently, of late... 

“You know very well what it is I want, Mei-Ling.” Fareeha growled out. It wasn't just her tits; before the night was out, Fareeha would have taken all the girl had to offer, and in particular tonight, she intended to test the woman's limits in a way she could never do with poor Angela. It was a necessity, in her life, now. As loathe as she would be to admit it to anyone accept the woman on her knees, she'd very much come to need these 'relief sessions'.

That quick deepthroat caught Pharah off guard and she let out a sharp breath through grit teeth, forearm against the wall in effort to support her weight. It wasn't as if her legs would fail her, but it gave her more leverage in the moment, as her imposing frame could loom over Mei. Sucking in a breath from between her teeth, she was at last satisfied by warm flesh surrounding her cock and letting out a low breath somewhere between satisfaction and not – it was good. She needed more. Pharah was not content to be an idle recipient of the titjob, and she very much knew that it would be disappointing if she were.

“They are better than Angela's,” Fareeha began. Both hands dropped from the wall over Mei, and soon found themselves roughly gripping the woman's tits. Blunt, trimmed nails digging into soft flesh before shifting-- index and thumb of each snagging onto her nipples and giving sharp tugs. “These obscene things of yours.” Pharah grit her teeth and began to roll her hips forward-- not particularly slow, not particularly fast-- to slide her cock between those mounds. “Angela is my Angel... but you are no,” Her hips jerked forward and her entire lower body went with it, aiming to shove Mei into the wall. “such,” Another sharp tug on those nipples. “Thing.”

\---

Mei: The blush that raced across Mei's features grew in intensity, always meeting the rough lust with which she was treated. For such an innocent looking girl that had a reputation for being sweet and naïve, when it came to Fareeha Mei was nothing but a desperate, wanton slut. She loved the visits from her stronger friend, relished in being used and fucked by her, and took a great visceral glee from the knowledge that she could handle something Pharah's wife could not. That same enthusiasm carried through Mei as her back slammed to the door, and her legs kicked out from underneath her so she sat on her full, round rear. Her legs spread and her hands dropped down to her lap - after all, Pharah was in control now, and she could hold those tits in place.

"Ohhh...then what..." She whimpered, and held her mouth open so Fareeha had something to aim the tip of her cock at as she thrusted forward. Mei's breasts were large enough that not even Fareeha's impressive cock could totally shove out past them, but it was enough that her cockhead received a few wet licks during her thrusts. With spit dangling from Mei's lips she gazed up at the other woman, looking as lusty and slutty as ever as she spoke. "Then what...am...I?" She knew full well what she was, but the idea of hearing it from Pharah's lips made her burn with excitement.

Excitement that was boiling over, to the point where Mei had slipped one hand underneath the rim of her sweat pants and down into her panties. She didn't fuck around when it came to Fareeha, and there was never any need to "Get herself warmed up." She drove two fingers into her wet, tight cunt and rocked her hips forward to meet that touch, groaning in delight. She could pleasure herself as she pleasured Fareeha easily enough, and it looked like she planned to do just that as she sat there on the floor of her apartment. Utterly shameless, and completely devoted to making her friend happy.

\---

Pharah: Well practiced fingers, used to the soft warmth of Mei's tits, shifted from her nipples. Catching the undersides of her breasts, they squeezed. Roughly handling the heavy mounds as if giving a deep massage, but this was no such thing. Pharah was squeezing them like a stress ball; every other second spent relaxing before the next was spent squeezing down roughly again. Push in with her hips, squeeze hard, pull back, relax. They were going to be red and marked with fingerprints and the white flush of forceful digits before Fareeha was done. The unceremonious 'plop' as Mei let her legs fall free and that fat, fuckable (as would occur later) rear met the floor.

The question went unanswered for a moment as Fareeha was forced to consider it. Each thrust pressing against her lips and tongue and the obscene strings of spit that hung from such an innocent face. Perfect. Or, nearly – because Fareeha realized what was missing. Rough fingers pulled Mei's breasts to either side to free that thick, unwavering rod that throbbed and gushed a long string of cum in preview of what was to be later that night … and Fareeha shoved her hips forward, cramming her cock into Mei's open mouth and down her waiting throat. One hand released soft flesh to press to the wall, the other continuing its work. Pharah wasted no time; she withdrew to halfway and jerked forward, thumping Mei back into the wall with each jerks of her hips. The satisfying 'thump' sending a chill up her spine.

“What are you...” Fareeha growled. “You are so much.” Fareeha sneered her grin and, truthfully, felt excited to answer. “You are my whore,” She started. “You are my stress relief,” licking her lips. “My cumdump...” She let out a hard breath. “My sweet treat. The woman who would just as soon beg me to stop fucking my wife, and might just succeed.” Fareeha teased the harsh words and shoved her hips forward again, forcing Mei to throat her cock and pin her in place with her balls against the chinese girl's jaw.

“But most of all … Mei-Ling, you are my Ice Bitch. ” Fareeha insisted and pulled back. Cock vacating that throat before Pharah slapped the heady weight across the sitting woman's face, intent on smearing saliva across her forehead and glasses, breathing heavily. She wasn't done. Not by a long shot. She just wanted an answer.

\---

Mei: Mei's fingers pressed quicker and quicker within her pussy as Fareeha became more and more worked up, and when the soldier met a breaking point it made the shy young woman underneath her practically erupt in pleasure. Her breasts swung free and suddenly Mei was slammed back to the wall - facefucked by inches and inches of cock that was squirting a stream of cum straight down her throat. Her senses reeled; her body tensed and twitched, and there was no doubt that the climatologist had a thrashing, intense orgasm from that brutal treatment. She savored it, relished it, and choked down as many swallows of cream as she could manage before Fareeha started to pull out.

The slap of that sticky length over her face was like a wake-up call, snapping her to her senses so she could properly worship it. She brought her hands up, by now covered in her own juices, and she stroked and fondled Pharah's shaft while the other woman informed Mei exactly what she was. Her glasses were smeared with spit, her cheeks a blushing wet mess, and even her cute little hair bun had come undone to leave her mane wildly mussed around her face. She looked past that wonderful cock, and when she whispered her mouth was pressed flush against Pharah's sack so every movement of her lips brought her lover all the more pleasure.

"...please...fuck your Ice Bitch..." She begged, her panties soaked and her body tender and hungry. She would've done anything to please Pharah in that moment, anything to earn her cock. The spit and cum and sweat that lined her face rolled down to her curvy breasts, and though most would've recoiled from the messy state of her appearance, it was one of pure lust and dedication to Pharah's pleasure. She gave the woman's cock a long, slow lick, and pressed it along her cheek like it was a lover's welcoming hand. "...let me give you what she can't...what she won't..."

Though their agreement with Mercy worked for the most part, Mei had to admit...she liked the knowledge that there were times that she could take Pharah for herself if she wanted. Hell, it wasn't even a competition. Angela's inviting arms and classy, fashionable appearance? Or a chubby, nerdy, depraved slut that would worship Fareeha's cock every minute of every day?

She'd bet she'd win that contest any day of the week.

\---

Pharah: If it ever came down to it, if it ever came down to Mei saying 'I want you to take me and only me', away from Angela, she was unsure what she would do. A part of her very much liked to believe, in her heart, honorable as it was, that she would choose Angela. That the love of her life meant more than a tawdry affair. Another, much more loud and aggressive and controlling part of Fareeha that throbbed as the chubby scientist nuzzled it like it mattered more to her than all the climate data in the world spoke a very, very different lesson: She would choose Mei, for several reason. The first was that Mei was absolutely the best lover she'd ever taken to bed. There was no question of that. The other was the precedence it would set in the Doctor. While, yes, Angela might have been hurt … she also would have tried harder, in return and a chill travelled up Fareeha's spine at the thought of Angela even being a fragment as much of a slut as Mei was.

Her lips twitched upward at the sound of Mei-Ling begging and Pharah snagged a handful of her hair. “Keep up.” The security chief gave a pull and began to walk; if Mei didn't scurry along, Fareeha had no problems dragging her as she began to make her way towards the Scientist's bedroom. While most nights she'd have had no problem just fucking here there on the floor, tonight she wanted this – wanted to drag her along, wanted to violate the concept of lovers in bed together by ruining the place with her strength. She wanted nothing more than to claim more than just Mei's body that night.

Pants and shoes were kicked off, leaving Pharah bare from the waist down-- the sway of a dark, full rear only matched by the unerring sway of the cock that dangled between and the promise of how much of Mei it was about to claim as its own. Fareeha was often hesitant to really let loose; she didn't want to actually hurt Mei, didn't want to overstep a boundary... but something about that night had urged her into wanting to do so much more than she did before.

She wondered how Mei would handle it all.

\---

Mei: Mei stumbled to her feet, gasping at the sting of her hair getting pulled as she did so. Soon she managed to catch herself, and she kept pace as best she was able while still bending over to meet the hand that held her hair. It forced her into a submissive march that let spit and cum drip from her face, and allowed those big, curvy breasts to swing with every step. It was a shameful march indeed, but Mei was all the wetter by the time they hit their destination.

Mei's room was just as innocent looking as her, but just like the girl herself it hid all sorts of naughty secrets. Her modest nightstand had a framed picture of her parents, but inside the top drawer there were plenty of sex toys and lotions she used to keep herself company. Snowball was docked and recharging at a port on the nearby wall, but charging from the same port was a laptop filled with rough, depraved pornography. When Pharah and Mei's arrangement had begun...she was already like this. Everyone loved a slut right out of the gate, after all.

As she was yanked into her bedroom Mei did her best to slink out of her sweatpants, kicking them and her panties off and stumbling all the way. She fell into her bed wearing only her wool socks and her glasses, and what felt like miles of sweet, soft curves. Her body wasn't exactly the envy of Overwatch - she didn't have Mercy's angelic figure or Tracer's ludicrously tight ass, but there was an intense fuckable beauty to Mei-ling Zhou to the ones smart enough to see it. Even now, she moved her hands up to retake Pharah's cock, kissing it and looking up at the other woman, obediently returning to exactly where she was a moment ago.

"How do you want me, Fareeha?" She asked, pitching her accent as hard as ever. "Are you spending the night? Or are you just using me on your way home?" The tone in her voice suggested she didn't mind either option - but a girl needed to know how long she'd be expected to be used as a depraved fuckdoll.

\---

Pharah: There was a rhythm to their trysts, their affairs that Fareeha didn't break. A tradition she'd started on that first night this all started. A simple thing. While Mei kissed and worked at her cock, just for a moment, eyes traced over the woman's body and Fareeha wrinkled her nose as if in distaste-- before pressing a hand to Mei's shoulder and shoved her hard onto her back. She didn't request, didn't ask – instead, she performed her ritual. Her mark of a deceiver, in how much she enjoyed her time with Mei. As far as Angela was concerned, it was rough sex until Fareeha was satisfied-- even the kisses were rough and angry. But one, simple thing-- a part of her routine, of this. A thing that she would have felt guilty for, save for the surge of excitement it brought her. It was wrong because it was gentle. All of this was wrong because it was painful. And it was good. So, so good. Fareeha dipped her head and gently placed a kiss to Mei's belly – a sign of approval of the woman's figure, as ever, before she was standing tall again, looming over the scientist.

“I haven't decided,” Slowly, she moved over onto the bed, wrangling Mei's ankles and shoving her thighs apart. “It depends on you, Mei-ling.” She let it linger in the air, what that could have meant. Did it depend on if she was a good fuckdoll? If she asked? If she didn't satisfy her enough? Well, Fareeha certainly didn't seem to care to answer them as she slapped her cock down against Mei's slit and began to slide along her, eyes half lidded and glowering down at the woman like a Jackal and her prey. While true, she didn't have aspects that the others deemed 'desirable', whether it were Angela or Hana or Lena, Mei's body was full and perfect for what it was meant for.

And the way she shifted, the way her chest rose as she sucked in a breath, the way her cock began to press into Mei's pussy. It was a slow start, marked by a sudden, sharp shove-- indicated more than anything else what Mei's body was meant for. It wasn't science, it wasn't being a member of overwatch, or a hero.

All Fareeha cared for of Mei-Ling was that she was the perfect hole to fuck.

\---

Mei: That tiny mote of acceptance was a sweet gesture that Mei never expected - it was always enough to take her off guard and shift her blush from one of desire to one of kindness, if only for a second. That sweet touch between them ended as soon as Fareeha pushed herself up and slapped that heavy cock across Mei's slit once more, reminding both women just why they were there. Mei practically growled in hunger as the other woman teased her, and made her case for Pharah staying by way of making a spectacle of herself. She rolled back and forth, she wrapped her curvy thighs up and around the other woman's waist, she fondled her own breasts and took one of her own nipples into her mouth, sucking on it while gazing up at Fareeha's visage. Mei could make a woman feel like she was the only sexual creature in the entire world, and that Mei existed purely for her pleasure. She performed that dance now, and when Fareeha thrust inside of her she received the reward for her service.

"Ahh! You are fucking me so deep already!" Her cute voice chirped through the air, and she released her breasts so she could move her hands up to Fareeha's shoulders. Just strong enough to pull the soldier down to meet her, just strong enough to force more intimacy, she pushed her face against the other woman's and offered her a horny, hungry whisper as their lips nearly met. "You must miss your slutty Ice Bitch so much while you're away!"

There was a certain charm to Mei saying words like "slutty" in her cute little voice that might never fade.

From there, with her walls wrapped tight around Fareeha's cock, Mei pulled the woman into another wet kiss and drove their tongues together. Passion and desire fueled the moment as they once more broke Mercy's only rule, and Mei didn't particularly mind letting Pharah know exactly what her cock tasted like as licked from her slut's tongue. Her spit-covered features smeared to Fareeha's, as if assuring the soldier that no matter how far she was debased in their tawdry affair, she would yank her right down alongside her. They were in this together, after all.

\---

Pharah: In spite of the occasional appearance of rigid stoicism that Fareeha could appear when she was on the job, she at no point considered herself above the debauchery that Mei so freely buried herself in. That view – a woman so respected in her field, slurping lewdly at her own nipple, she couldn't imagine a better one. Angela's sciences made her somewhat unpopular in her field, but Mei? No, Mei was respected. And where had that respect gone? It had gone into sucking cock, and needily showing just how bad she wanted to be fucked. Oh, no, Fareeha had long since forwent any sense of respect for Mei; having purely replaced it all with lust and adoration of a kind. It was good enough, that way.

Pulled down face to face, Fareeha sneered and smirked. “You've no idea how much I miss fucking you, how much I miss taking what is mine.” Pharah muttered, strong fingers of the rocketeer gripping hard into Mei's hips; digging in tight. The woman would have bruises in the morning, Pharah would make certain of that … as well as the sound of such an innocent voice losing itself in such far-from-innocent tones.

Yet again, a rule was broken as lips found lips and Fareeha's tongue wrestled with the scientist's. Surprisingly, Pharah closed her lips around Mei's tongue and began to slurp the taste of her own cock from it, showing that she too had no intention of ignoring the fact that they were in this together, before her teeth close around the muscle. Eyes a dangerous glint in warning that Mei had acted without Fareeha's approval, though this was purely an excuse to let out some anger. Fingertips left Mei's side to swing in a sharp swat across one of those overly large tits, before digging her fingers into those full breasts.

Hips hammered forward, Fareeha displaying her strength in spite of those thick thighs that clung to her so tightly. She wanted to see that body she craved so bad moving.

\---

Mei: Every thrust made Mei's body dance; her curvy figure shivering with every bit of momentum. Her breasts bounced wildly back and forth, her ample rump quaked as she was drilled with Fareeha's shaft, and even her chubby cheeks seemed to tremble in the moments that she was fucked the hardest. Still, she handled Fareeha's cock like nobody else could. If Mercy was being slammed that hard she likely would've been crying from the shock of it all, and yet Mei was desperate for more, hungry to be enjoyed with even more enthusiasm.

In fact, she had a secret weapon to that end. It was something the scientist had been saving for a rainy day...for a day when Fareeha needed some encouragement to fuck her all the harder. Something to make the soldier push herself to a point of depraved exhaustion, and something to help her fuck out her stress. Simply put - something that would really piss her off, and make her desperate to prove herself.

Of all people, Fareeha should've been the last person to be jealous of anyone considering her situation. She had two lovely women to take as her lover - one of them a gorgeous doctor and a sweet and loving woman, and the other a chubby slut that worshipped her cock. Even still, Mei just knew it would drive Fareeha into a furious, lusty rage as she pulled the woman close and breached her lips to the edge of her ear. She let Fareeha hear her gasping for a few seconds - the squeaking noises of her getting fucked, and then she unleashed her secret weapon.

"...Zarya came by a few days ago." She whispered, and bucked her hips against Pharah's lap, trying to get that cock even deeper. "She wasn't afraid of giving me everything she had, like you are."

She was playing with fire, and she absolutely loved it. Whether Zarya had actually been there or not was completely irrelevant...she had just given her fuck buddy something to prove.

\---

Pharah: Fareeha didn't like being challenged. She didn't come to Mei for a challenge, didn't come to her to be pushed and prodded into action. It was why it hit as such a surprise when the chubby scientist revealed her secret weapon to the point that it forced Fareeha to still, as if she'd been caught entirely in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. Her lips parted as she let out a breath, staring down into Mei's eyes. She seemed to be trying to figure out whether or not Mei was telling the truth … but honestly, it didn't matter if she was. “Zarya?” Fareeha whispered, tasting the name on her lips before sneering. “Did I not make myself clear, Mei?” Her hands lifted and then snapped forward-- intent on grabbing one hand into her hair, the other wrapping tight around the woman's throat and squeezing.

Her hips lifted, up and up until Mei's lower body was practically hanging in the air, and then Fareeha began her assault. A barrage of hard, angry thrusts of her weight down into Mei's cunt, letting gravity assist her strength as best it could, even as her fingers gripped tightly at her hair. Nails scraping along her scalp angrily. If Mei wanted Pharah to prove herself – to prove her worth as a lover, Fareeha could do so. “You are mine. No one else is worth it.” It was more like she was … annoyed that Mei'd not been satisfied enough that she'd had to go to another. A bit like Pharah and Mercy's relationship, to the point she jerked forward, balls clapping roughly against Mei's ass, going as deep into the woman as she could manage at that moment.

But her sneer turned into a smirk and the hand around her throat moved away to snag one of Mei's ankles and pull, intent on forcing her legs to dangle uselessly. Like this, her thrusts suddenly picked up in intensity; able to pull nearly entirely to the tip before slamming back down. Forcing the bed to squeal and screech as it was shoved by the force of what was happening atop it.

\---

Mei: Even if Fareeha didn't like being challenged, Mei knew it had to be done. It wasn't merely about getting Fareeha to fuck her harder - all she ever had to do in order to receive that was ask. It was more about giving the soldier an easy win. A win on a night that she so clearly, so desperately needed it. The fact that Pharah began to truly fuck into Mei like her little cocksleeve afterwards was just a bonus. Mei's eyes rolled back in her head and her cheeks went white while she was choked, but the smile on her face and the tongue hanging half from her mouth was a clear sign that she relished it. Her arms went limp to the sides as she was left dangling with her lower half in the air, and her legs were left helplessly suspended as she was drilled again and again down to the core. She was fucked so deep and so hard that her spasming pussy was brought to two climaxes in rapid succession, the latter of which was so intense that it left her in the midst of a squirting bout.

At that point, Mei couldn't speak much outside of her depraved moans, and she certainly couldn't answer Pharah's claim of dominance. All she could do was give her a response in that heated squirt, squirt that rushed over Fareeha's toned stomach and splashed across Mei's curvy figure, over the underside of her breasts and ultimately across her glasses. She was made all the messier by her own lust, by that point a disheveled mess of spit, sweat, cum, and squirt...a writhing trophy of pleasure. 

It was a clear victory for Pharah to enjoy. Even IF Zarya had been there before, looking down at Mei now made it clear that no one in her entire life could fuck her as deeply, as thrillingly, as possessively as Fareeha Amari. This curvy little Ice Bitch belonged to her, for as long as she wanted to wrap her around her cock.

\---

Pharah: Fareeha, fortunately, didn't need to hear the words to know who Mei belonged to. She wholeheartedly knew that she'd proven herself by the view that was laid out in front of her. That mess left over on Mei's … everything, the glisten of squirt off Fareeha's abs for her to let out a throaty groan and growl and it told the story more than anything Mei could have said. Pharah had won her prize, there-- a woman that she so clearly and thoroughly thought of as hers that it had been a moment of panic to even remotely consider that someone else had claimed what belonged to her. But it was a victory well earned, she believed. Even if it wasn't, she'd needed it all the same.

Thrusts didn't stop coming just because Mei had cum, though. She still made those messy, heavy breasts bounce, her curves move with each bouncing thrust downwards, and she wasn't satisfied until her orgasm had come. It was always … messy, when she did. Because Fareeha's frustration seemed to make her cum more – and tonight was no difference. In fact, Mei's urging may have done more to make the egyptian's body work overtime because there was a thick, messy flood of gloopy, white spunk filling up the Chinese Scientist's cunt-- enough that Fareeha had to pull out to send a few errant, messy strings down against Mei's breasts and across her glasses.

There, she lingered. Staring down at Mei for a few moments. Breathing heavy and her eyes lingering on the view of her face. She didn't appear satisfied-- no, she wholly intended for a round two-- but she just stared for a long moment. Watching. Considering. “And don't you forget who it is that gives you this, my Ice Bitch."

\---

Mei: A round two, a round three, four, five...Mei was going to be the target of all of them, and perhaps even more by the time the night was over. For the moment she simply laid there, exhausted and spent and utterly smeared with Fareeha's dominance. Sweat glistened from her body, squirt and spit smeared her face and glasses, and cum just oozed out of her well fucked pussy into a puddle on the mattress. She'd be sleeping on the wet spot that night. She always had to sleep on the wet spot.

It took Mei a few moments to start blinking herself back to reality, her chest heaving and her body wrapped in a post-orgasmic cocoon of pleasure. Every muscle was just a little bit sore, but she was satisfied like she hadn't ever been. Her eyes drifted up and she had to move her glasses to her forehead to see past them, squinting now at the looming image of Fareeha. She merely offered a tiny smile, enough to let Fareeha know that she was ready for more whenever the soldier wanted.

First; however, Mei let a hand slither out to the nearby nightstand, where she scooped up her cell phone and tapped gently at the screen. She stretched it high above her face and took a single selfie - one that perfectly outlined how depraved, well-fucked, and spent she was. With a coy smile she turned it to Fareeha to show her, and with a voice that trembled with arousal she let loose with a few more words that would no doubt cut deep.

"...she...never lets you make her look like this."

Mercy was so fragile that she couldn't even stand to look at something so depraved, and that was why Mei was utterly content with her place with Fareeha. As far as Mei was concerned...she got the best parts of the soldier. Angela had to be content with what was left.

Poor, poor Mercy. She'd never know the thrill of being the woman that really meant the most to Fareeha Amari.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to let me know if you enjoy RP logs; they're time consuming so I'll only keep doing them if it seems like there's a big demand. 
> 
> [And check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
